equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parvitacus
Parvitacus ( Paravi-Caus, Pronounced. ) Is the creator of the I'cies and primarly the Second Antagonist of The Harmony's Chronicles and the Main Antagonist Angelica Frost's Frostbite. Parvitacus spend his life trying to get away from his Darkside. But the Dark Angel quickly followed. Turning Parvitacus into a right hoof minion. Early life Parvitacus was Dark, but maybe nice and sort of gentle to his beloved. He knew the risks just before he created the I'cie and entrusted with the Destinys. Him and Illumina were both young and gentle. As they love and born for 2 new Goddesses. Which will be the descendants of their own creation. But the day just passed beyond. Parvitacus was a loyal servant and most trusted Alicorn to Illumina. Just before he was replaced right after the incident of Dark Angel on the I'cies. Ability Parvitacus have an ability to destroy worlds. Such as the Old Planet of Angerona. Was destroyed and killed millions of ponies inhabiting on it. Accelerating the near extinct of all I'cies ponies. He's also the Judgement God, which referred to be the one who decides which world could stay positive or if negative energies were detected, he would destroy the world. No matter how innocent the ponies would be. Even an I'cie could do the impossible. Parvitacus powers can transmit to anypony's minds. Especially on their dreams and ruining of what's great sleep from a stallion or a mare could have. Parvitacus uses the powers to connect from the Dream Realm in order to scare and quickly rises the tension of pain and sickness from the ponies he victimizes. Including Angelica Frost herself. ''Angelica Frost Stories Episode 15 - Revenant ''Parvitacus shows up from Angelica's dream. That he will hunt her down no matter how many risks he will take beyond that task. Angelica shows multiple symptoms right after these dreams. Despite how scary the nightmare is. The Connection from her is beyond possession and control. That nopony could even do that. '' Despite how many times Parvitacus tortured and played with the Frost Ponies and Light Ponies. He doesn't care what pain is. Parvitacus have a defined ability nearly impossible like Illumina could handle for. ''Rylai's Diaries - Page 388 Rumors that of Ice Ponies saying that an unknown black alicorn scares and give pain to others. Whether they are being punished or not. My daughter was having this such dream like this. Is this is real? Parvitacus have a power to replicate or copy strength of the same Goddess he fights. He may unleash terrifying doom, but he have limitations to take on. Including not to harm much of Equestria for Darkness may conquer it. Parvitacus have a strong beam power enough to take on either Angelica Frost or Harmony. He maybe able to win over the two. Not unless if Angelica Frost and Harmony combines together and Parivtacus may be weakened. ''Harmony and Angelica Frost Stories - Parvitacus Returns Part 1'' In the beginning of the story. Just mentioned, there were multiple patients on every cities across Equestria. But this was not only on the Planet of it. But also Universe wide. Requiem suffers the same. As much as Archtopolis do. Parvitacus must've have enough energy to transmit all of this nightmares to every planets known. Weakness Parvitacus is nearly impossible to reach or to be beaten. But somehow, Angelica and Harmony combined each other. The battle was very intense. As Illumina was weakened by such attacks that Parvitacus inflicted. When Parvitacus casted Unibeam Five Times, the merged Goddesses put a beating on Parvitacus back and blast him with a beam right infront of him. It seems Parvitacus can dodge or block enemy attacks. But he cannot expect the fastest speed that the two Princesses would have. The Two Goddesses finally used the Infinity Spell, which may have beaten Parvitacus and returns him to the Nether Realm. Darkside and Behemoth form Not long ago. Parvitacus was able to unlock his furious dark side. Thanks to the Dark Angel's work, Parvitacus has forgotten most of his past memories BUT to himself. Parvitacus was called the Dark Behemoth. Also known as the pet of Dark Angel. But also turning Parvitacus as a right hoof or especially, the powerful minion of Dark Angel. A Pet it seems. The Behemoth Form is only activated either these two choices: IF Dark Angel orders him to do so. Or if Parvitacus wanted it to destroy the world he wanted to destroy and extinct all kind of it.